


Slowdancing in the Daylight

by GhostingAlong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: King!George, M/M, Medieval AU, Oneshot, Theyre just dancing your honor, Villain!Dream, assassin!dream, dream is a baddie, george is weirdly in love with this mf, lol george goes weee at the end, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingAlong/pseuds/GhostingAlong
Summary: "You're astonishing.""A weird remark to make," His words were like silicone, they rolled off the tongue in an almost cocky-like fashion. George couldn't help but feel at ease through it, as if he were caught in a web, "After all, your highness, I did indeed try to murder you a few days ago."---Or, George is in love with the notorious villain who just so happens to be dancing with him in the daylight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 11
Kudos: 243





	Slowdancing in the Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd oneshot here we go i havent written in like a year so these oneshots r gonna help quite a bit

George wasn't entirely sure how he got into such a confusing scenario; standing atop a fifty-feet tall building in broad daylight with the most powerful man in all of the land... But here he was, his hands gently holding onto the taller man's hands with such grace as though he were an angel from the Heavens above.

  


Quite ironically, however, he was the opposite. 

  


Perhaps the white suit with tints of green ribbons and a pearly white mask with a childish grin plastered onto it would give the impression he were one of the King's many nobles; though, looks were decieving at best. Especially in a case such as this.

  


You see, this man was no noble. No, he was a villain of sorts. Someone with so much physical strength and intellectual knowledge to which he could instantaneously drop George from the fifty-feet building they were dancing atop of. And yet, he remained in the grasp of the smaller boy - no letting go, no scares, nothing. All they did was dance.

  


George could care less about the shrieks of the people down below as they saw the notorious criminal's hands settled on the King's waist, keeping him close and pulling him against his chest in broad daylight. An extraordinary sight to see, but for George, he was more than pleased to be in this situation.

  


Time ticked by with every little step they graciously took, in total sync though there was no music to be heard. The air was warm and the skies were so blue that George would've mistaken them for his own crown jewels if he squinted hard enough. 

  


His thought process was cut short when the villainous man spoke up, 

  


"You're leaving me quite baffled, Your Highness."

  


"And why's that?" George questioned mindlessly as his eyes scanned across the mask above him,

  


"You see, shouldn't a king as well-renounced as you be sitting on a throne and giving orders? Yet here we stand, up in the sky. Almost flying, can you believe it? It feels as though we're flying! I feel your hands holding my own and I have yet to wonder why."

  


"Perhaps it's the adrenaline -" George cut himself off as the other pulled his arm up, spinning him around and then pulling him back into his soft chest, "In which I stand here with you. I could have you arrested at any minute, kick your sorry butt off the streets of my dear kingdom, though the adrenaline tells me otherwise. I am at ease with my thoughts right now, so there's not an issue to be seen."

  


The man went silent, George paused for a second before speaking up once more as their dancing progressed into small turns of feet and hands against eachother's bodies; George's hand settled on his shoulder whilst the other's hand settled on his waist. Their free hands were intertwined together, locked and safe.

  


"My apologies for any intrusion here, though you have caused more intrusion for me than I have to you, but what is your name?"

  


"My name..." he trailed off, then letting go of George's waist. The smaller boy whined in such protest but the taller did not process any of it. His hand reached up to his mask and he slowly pushed it to the side, revealing one emerald green eye and a sea of freckles scattered about the man's nose and cheeks. His smile was devious, devilled and dreary though his demeanor remained that of a courteous man. "My name, Your Majesty, is Dream."

  


"Dream." George repeated, infatuated with the looks of the man above him. He was stunned, and his lips couldn't help but twist into a small grin, "You're astonishing."

  


"A weird remark to make," His words were like silicone, they rolled off the tongue in an almost cocky-like fashion. George couldn't help but feel at ease through it, as if he were caught in a web, "After all, your highness, I did indeed try to murder you a few days ago." 

  


Ah yes, he did.

  


* * *

  


George had been sitting on his luxurious bed, head laying low. It was dim outside, the candlelight lamp barely brought any sanctuary to him as he batted his eyelashes to nobody in particular.

  


The rattling of a window was barely enough to lift up his head, but it did the job nonetheless. In a split second, a man had climbed through the now-open window with a dagger in his hand.

  


That was the first time George had feared for his life. His legs pulled him up from the bedside and backed him towards the bedroom door. The silhouette of a man holding the dagger was terrifying enough as it was, but when he stood closer it became next level. George's breath hitched, his hands scrambling for the doorhandle in the dark. Not an easy task, mind you. 

  


When the man had finally stepped close enough, George saw the white mask encapsulating his face. He stopped entirely, keeping himself still as he observed what the man would do. 

  


There was only a chuckle, and the dagger was brought up to his throat. With the odd tension in the room, George would've assumed he was attempting to be romantic, but that clearly wasn't the case.

  


To George's luck, a few knocks on the door was enough to send the man scrambling out the window in a hurry. George stepped away from the door, his hand against his neck as he felt a small trickle of blood run down it. When the door opened, he saw his close friend, and sworn protector, Sapnap standing there expectantly.

  


"George, it's late and just because you're King doesnt mean you can make so much damn noise- holy shit!" Sapnap gasped out in shock, heading towards George and pointing at his neck, "What the hell happened?! And the window- dude, George, you should've screamed out for help if someone was trying to murder you."

  


George remained silent, lost in thought. Had he just almost been asassinated?

  


* * *

  


"I don't care," is all he said. "I want to spend time with you."

  


"You do?" Dream pushed on, a sly smirk covering his face, "My Lord, My King, My Gracious Ruler, you do know what will happen if we are caught, correct? I hear the guards rushing down there, as a matter of fact."

  


George hummed. He was right, there was the sound of Royal guards yelling and pushing citizens out of the way, their clanking armor was more than enough to startle some pedestrian walking by mindlessly. But George didn't care nonetheless, he hadn't even noticed there was the sound of guards before Dream had the audacity to point it out. 

  


"And what will happen?" George questioned, though he knew the answer was fairly obvious.

  


"You will die, Your Majesty. When the guards come up here and find us in such intimacy, I will be caught and executed, whilst you will be dethroned and exiled. There's one way out for the both of us..." Dream sighed softly, his hands leaving George's side and hand, pulling them and to his cheeks and leaning down, just a few centimeters away from the other's lips. "When they arrive, I will push you down, and they will execute me. So we can meet in the afterlife."

  


"The afterlife..." George repeated softly, his eyes closed. He was more expectant of death now, not even choosing to fear it like the first time he almost experienced it. The heat of Dream's breath against his face relaxed him, he felt happy. 

  


And so, when Dream kissed him, his emotions spiralled from happy to ecstasy. 

  


It was cut short when the guards burst through, angry yelling, something about how the King was a ruthless traitor and how the most evil criminal had finally been caught. George and Dream didn't listen. George didn't even notice when Dream was stepping them closer to the edge, his hands holding onto George's with such peace he almost forgot there were royal guards about to detain him. Dream broke the kiss, whispering into his ear softly, 

  


"To the afterlife, Your Highness." 

  


"To the afterlife, Dream." 

  


George shut his eyes, one last push on his chest and he was sent flying down the building, shrieks of guards following suit. 

  


As George opened his eyes, the world was in slow motion. He looked ahead of him as he descended,

  


Dream wasn't there, rather, Sapnap's horrified face as the King he swore to protect was pushed to his own death. 

  


"To the afterlife, Dream." George muttered once more under his breath again, closing his eyes as he felt the impact of the ground rush through his body. 

  


  



End file.
